My Hero Academia: Second Period, Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Masayoshi: Beginning 'The first documentation of Quirks was in Keikei City, quite a while ago. There was a report of a bio-luminescent baby! Afterwards, people all around the world started to develop these supernatural powers, which would later become known as a Quirk. No one knew where they came from or how they came to be, but no one was complaining. Soon, these Quirks became normal, and as of today, 80% of the people have some sort of uncanny ability. With chaos around every corner, there was a natural solution to this- Pro Heroes! These people use their Quirks to help society stay safe and out of harm's grasp. Of course, to compensate, they are given payment and fame/glory, with the amount determined by their performance. It's really a time to be alive...!' The camera follows a boy walking down a street toward Aldera Junior High. '...and that's where I come in.' It does a freeze-frame on his face. 'My name is Dakuhiro Masayoshi. Quirk? None. Yes, I was that unlucky 20% to be born without a Quirk. However, that hasn't stopped me from wanting chasing my dreams of becoming a Hero.' A girl with pink hair and long hair that looks likes a quiver starts walking next to Masayoshi- Ude Yumi. Yumi: "Hey, Daku, whatcha thinkin' about?" Masayoshi turns his head to her. "Oh, hello Ude. I was just thinking about the high school to go to." 'This is Ude Yumi- a good friend I've had for ten years now. Mic, please explain her Quirk.' Quirk-Explaining Mic: "Alright, Masayoshiii! Ude Yumi! Her quirk: Arm-ow! He can transform her arm into a bow and fire things from it. She can even use her hair as arrows, which she can lick to increase their durability. Gross, but super cool at the same time!" Yumi: "Aw come on, Daku! Don't be like that! Everyone knows you wanna go to U.A.! You've even been visiting there for nearly a year and a half now!" Masayoshi chuckles. "I guess you're right." 'My parents got the principal at U.A.- an animal with a Quirk who goes by Nezu- to agree to let me take special classes there to train for hero work, since I'm Quirkless. The teachers at U.A. seem to be nice, since they've almost all been helping me with my training- especially Power Loader, since I'm basically a guinea pig for his and a girls' gadgets, being a constant in terms of powers.' Both students walk into the front courtyard. Masayoshi: "Hey, didn't I tell you not to call me 'Daku'? I said to use my full first name." Yumi: "But Dakuuuu, your full first name is as long as my full name!" Masayoshi: "It doesn't matter. You should always show respect by calling someone by their full first name." He teases her a bit. "Plus, you talk a lot, so what's the harm in you saying two more syllables?" Yumi gets flustered. "Ei- oo- uh-! It's the concept that counts, Daku! Plus, Daku sounds like 'dekiru', which means 'to be able to do', which suits you perfectly!" Masayoshi: "I... Damn it, I hate it when you make sense." He opens the door to the school. "Anyway, we should be heading to class. Don't wanna be late for the career-plan printout routine." He snickers. "Like anyone has any doubt what they want to be." Yumi: "Yeah, after we both graduate from U.A., we'll both..." Masayoshi and Yumi stop, and raise a fist above and in front of their heads, then connect them. Both: "Become Heroes! Together!" They both lower their fists. Masayoshi: "Like we promised, ten years ago?" Yumi: "Like we promised, ten years ago." It then cuts to the end of the day, with Masayoshi heading to U.A. for his daily lessons. ???: "Hey, get back here! Thief!" Masayoshi turns and sees a villain taking off with a large amount of loot in a bag. He has green skin, white hair, and looks like he just came out of a trash heap from the looks of his clothes. Masayoshi: "Better call the police..." If only I had a Quirk, I could stop him myself... He pulls out his phone, but before he calls, a red sring-like object passes by Masayoshi and pierces into the villain. It expands, revealing the Ninja Hero, Edgeshot! Masayoshi: "Woah, cool! It's Edgeshot!" He mutters to himself. "Definitely up there in my 'Top 10 Favorite Pro Heroes'. His Quirk is phenomenal! It allows him to move faster than sound, and it can make him into a living weapon! It's a very practical Quirk, able to be used for attacking, dodging, maneuvering, and many other things.' What he doesn't know is that Power Loader is approaching Masayoshi. MaijimaHigari Maijima is Power Loader's real name.: "Hey, Masayoshi! You ready for your daily lessons?" Masayoshi turns to the Excavation Hero. "Ah, Mr. Power Loader. Yes, I was heading there now." Maijima: "Actually, Masayoshi, me and the other teachers were thinking of giving you some practical practice today. After all, a Hero can't rely on his wits alone to save lives." Masayoshi: "Right you are, Mr. Power Loader. What were you and the rest of the staff planning?" Maijima: "We decided to designate a sparring match with one of our students." Masayoshi starts to sweat and tense up. "S-Spar with a U.A. Student?!" Power Loader sighs and shakes his head. "Relax, kid. We didn't pick an impossible partner like Bakugo or Todoroki. We decided to pit you against a student called Izuku Midoriya." Masayoshi: "Izuku... Midoriya. He sounds familiar." He then flashes back to about eight months ago, during the U.A. Sports Festival of last year. "Wait, you mean the Izuku Midoriya that made it to the quarterfinals with a Quirk that damaged himself?!" Maijima: "Yeah. You two seem equal in the determination to become the No. 1 Pro Hero. Plus, with all the training you were given in the over 20 martial arts you've learned, I think you stand a pretty good chance." Masayoshi thinks on this a moment, then gives a determined smile. "I'll give it my best." Maijima: "That's the spirit! Let's head to Ground Beta for the training. Follow me." But before they can leave, a squeaky voice comes from behind- Ude Yumi. Yumi: "Hey, Daku! Heading to U.A. already?! Don't you remember you said you'd hang out with me after school?" Masayoshi: "D-Damn, I completely forgot. Sorry, Ude, I have a sparring match today. I can't keep Mr. Midoriya waiting." Yumi is shocked. "M-Midoriya?! As in, IZUKU Midoriya?! The sidekick to All Might?!" She gets in Masayoshi's face with a pleading face. "Please let me go!! I really want to see you two spar! PLEEEEEEASE?!" Masayoshi: "U-Ude..! It's not my call to allow you to go. Plus, I don't think the teachers at U.A. would-" Masayoshi feels a hand on his shoulders. Maijima: "Friend of yours?" Masayoshi sighs. "Yes, sir. This is Ude Yumi, my best friend for ten years now. She also has plans to attend U.A." He whispers to the Pro Hero. 'Also, she is a huge fan of Mr. Midoriya.' Maijima laughs. "Hahah! Classic fangirl." He turns to the pink haired girl. "Tell you what, Ms. Yumi. I'll let you tag along for today, but if you cause too much of a ruckus, I'll have to make you leave. So be on your best behavior, okay?" Yumi eyes widen. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! THANK YOU!" She bounces up and down. "I'll be on my very best behavior!" Maijima turns. "Alright, then. Let's go to Ground Beta." Maijima leads the two students, with the other two following. Later on, Masayoshi can be seen standing in front of the Ground Beta building in his AJH P.E. outfit, warming up for his training. ???: "Oh, so you're Masayoshi?" Masayoshi turns around and sees a boy with unkept green hair, the U.A. High P.E. outfit, and over-sized red boots. 'Izuku Midoriya. Quirk: Super-Power. His Quirk allows him to move at super quick speeds and attack with powerful blows. Like Foldabody, Super-Power is a powerful and versatile Quirk.' Masayoshi: "Yeah, that's me. You must be Izuku Midoriya. Glad you could make it." A voice comes over the intercom- Shota Aizawa. Aizawa: "Alright, Masyoshi; Midoriya. The rules are simple- spar until one can't anymore. No hitting below the belt, no dirty tricks, yada yada yada. Start on the signal." Yumi stands behind the U.A. faculty watching: Power Loader, Eraser Head, Midnight, Cementoss, Present Mic, Vlad King, Snipe, Nezu, and the former No. 1 Pro Hero, All Might. "C'mon, Daku, you can do this...! Remember your training!" Power Loader: "Don't worry. Everything will alright, Ms. Yumi." Aizawa reaches his hand and gets ready to push the Signal button. "Let the battle begin!" Aizawa presses the button, making the signal ring. Midoriya activates Full Cowling, and bolts toward Masayoshi. Masayoshi prepares to counter, and the scene pauses on the scene. 'This is the story of my journey to become the best Hero I can be, even if I don't have a Quirk. My first test is right in front of me- the sidekick to All Might; Izuku "Deku" Midoriya!' 'Next chapter of My Hero Academia: Second Period- Masayoshi vs Midoriya: Heroes Collide!'This sentence should be ignored if you are reading it like an episode; rather it should be treated as a commercial/ad break. Links References Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period, Volume 1 Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period, Episode 1 Category:My Hero Academia: Second Period, Season 1